In conventional systems, consumers of media have a plethora of content options available. For example, the rise in content available via cable, satellite, on-demand, and/or Internet systems provides users with ever increasing amounts of content options. Moreover, as the types of devices on which users may access this media changes, conventional methods (e.g., handheld remote controls, touchscreen interfaces, etc.) may no longer meet all of the users needs. For example, a small display screen (e.g., common with many mobile devices), with spatial limits for the amount of content that may be displayed, may reduce the efficiency at which a user may search and access media.